Master of Thrashers
by The Master Thrasher
Summary: What would happen if you take a stereotypical head-banging, beer-drinking, mosh-piting, Slayer-loving metalhead and just Stone-Cold Steve Austin'd his ass into Jaune's body? This is probably gonna go over as well as Nickelback opening for a Cannibal Corpse concert...
1. Chapter 1

Master of Thrashers

Chapter 1: Some Title that Sounds Thrash as FUCK

Christ, what a headache….

Grumbling to himself, Ronnie begin to drift back to life from the deep chasm of a sleep and face first into one helluva hangover…

How much had he drank last night? Wanting to just lay in bed and hope for the Hammer smashed face feeling to go away, he knew damn good and well from past experiences that sadly, things just weren't that simple. So, groaning in annoyance, he groggily began to sit up in his bed and and hold his hands to his face as he began to gather the strength to get up and deal with the upcoming day. But in doing so, he felt soreness in the rest of his body as he gathered his wits.

Holy fuck, he must have been in one hell of a pit last night… who did he even go to see play? He hadn't felt this thrashed since that time he went to go see Amon Amarth a couple of months ago. Trying to remember, he was surprised to find that he couldn't quite recall.

Strange, he normally never let himself drink to where he blacked out. He normally could tell when he was between 'shit-faced' and 'fucking annihilated'.

Finally opening his eyes, he was glad to see that at least he wasn't getting blinded by bright light. Gotta be thankful for the little things, keep things optimistic. As his eyes began to adjust, however, he saw that he was not in his bed. Or even his own room, for that matter. From what little he could see, he saw three other beds in what looked to be like some sort of large room. Some kind of hotel or something?

He knew Judas and the others wouldn't just dump him somewhere without making sure he was good, so he wasn't too worried. Didn't look like any sort of hotel room that he had ever seen, though. Seeing the figures of what he assumed to be his friends/ bandmates still asleep, he decided to just quietly get up and attempt to find the bathroom.

But as he stood up, the headache smacked him like a freight train as he almost stumbled, laying his hand back to his head as he sucked in air through his teeth, swearing quite colorfully under his breath as he did so, still trying to be mindful of the others, lest he get met with a flying can of beer to the dome. It didn't matter how drunk any of them were, they still had impeccable aim when it came to hitting people with beer cans.

He still remembered that time that guy at the Municipal Waste concert who tried taking Dave's Wallet getting domed in the forehead by Varg from about a yard away. Pretty sure he saw Varg with that same exact can later that night, too.

Fucking Norwegians, bunch a crazy Bastards.

But as he began to shuffle his way over to a door on the opposite side of the room which he guessed was the bathroom, Ronnie was hit with another feeling too, this one in his gut however. And not like a 'whatever I put down last night is trying to fight back up' sorta feeling, but a really weird gut feeling, like something was really off. Hell, even looking past the mangled mess that was his sore body, he felt different as well. Almost lighter.

But with his head still pounding like Lars was beating the shit outta his snares off of , he momentarily just focused on getting to the bathroom and dunking his head into some cold water. After fumbling with the doorknob for a second or two, he was greeted to a tiled floor and what he was fairly certain was a sink. It was hard to make out with how dark it was, but he wasnt about to turn on a light and make him loath the start to this morning even more.

Closing the door behind him, he blindly fumbled his way over to what he hoped was the shower as he stripped off whatever sort of clothing he had on from the previous night, which just seemed to be some shorts and a t-shirt. Now nude, he entered the standing shower and smacked the wall until he found what was the knob and turned it on, hoping for it to help him in anyway it could with this monster headache.

And was promptly met with ice cold water.

" _Fucking cunt ass BITCH_." Ronnie spat out blindly in shock as he began to furiously mess with the nob, trying to turn it to something that didn't feel like he was getting pissed on by Iceman. After a couple of seconds of shivering and questioning his existence, the water slowly went from chilling to somewhat tolerable, leaning his head against the tiled wall as he let the water try to work it's magic.

And while he felt his headache ease up enough to the closest thing he could manage to where he could make coherent thoughts, he still couldn't get that soreness off of his muscles. And to make matters even worse, that gut feeling he had only seemed to be worsening.

Letting himself remain like that for about a solid ten minutes as steam began to fill the shower, Ronnie attempted once more to recall the events of the night before. But, he still could only draw a blank on what could have possibly led him to this. Sure, he could just ask the guys what the hell happened, but that still didn't help the fact that he didn't like not being able to recall his actions. Something _must_ have went down last night to have caused him to feel like this.

He never let himself get blackout drunk before. Never. He knew his own limits, and with him still being a year away from drinking age, he at least _tried_ to remain somewhat careful so as to not get in trouble. He lived in a small town, so he most certainly wouldn't be the only one his age to do it. But it was more for himself than anything else. Plus, y'know, his dad was a police officer, so that'd be about as akward as someone wearing an Avenged Sevenfold shirt to an Overkill concert...

Finally deciding that the water had done all it could do, Ronnie let out a long sigh as he turned the knob to end the stream and put him into the cold as he opened the shower door and was his with cold air. Actually managing to perform motor function somewhat better than a decaying corpse, he stepped out of the shower and fumbled to his right as he grabbed the first towel he could nab. Pretty comfy for a hotel towel, but eh, he wasn't complaining. So long as it wasn't coming outta his fuckin' wallet, he really didn't care. Gotta save up for that Slayer farewell tour.

As he went to go dry his hair, however, he was surprised to make out that it was a bright, hot pink, as opposed to the usual plain white ones he had seen in almost every hotel he had been to prior. An odd choice for standardized towels, but whatever. It's 2018, people just did whatever the fuck they want. But that immediatetly became irrelevant as he was met with an even bigger shock as he reached up to dry off his long, flowing black mane that had won him the unofficial 'god of windmilling' title.

His hair wasn't as long as it was last night. Infact, he had to reach up from his back all the way to the middle of his _fucking neck_ before he could feel anything.

Now fully awake, his soreness and pain was instantly forgotten as Ronnie quickly made his way over to the door in attempts to find a light switch before flicking one on. Trying his best to ignore the source of light trying to give him what felt like the equivalent of an icepick lobotomy, he quickly tried to make his way to the now fogged up mirror as he took the towel and wiped away the steam. He swore on Chuck Schrodinger's grave, if somebody fucked with his beautiful, _beautiful_ mane of hair, he was gonna straight commit some hacksaw decapitation on a motherfucker, Cannibal Corpse style.

Never fuck with a metalhead's hair. EVER.

But as he wiped away the last of the fog, Ronnie was met with a hell of a lot more than what he thought he was going to see. He stood there, dumbfounded and slack jawed at the foreign reflection that stared back at him. The reflection, that was not his own.

He didn't even know where to begin. His hair? Down to his chin as opposed to his shoulder length jet black locks. And it was Fuckin blond, too. _Not_ his natural hair color. _At all._

And his beard? Gone. Instead of his well kept, awesome-ass beard that rivaled the beauty of even some of the greatest metal gods, he was met with a smooth ass chin that wasn't even the same one that he hadn't seen since he was old enough to grow facial hair.

And his eyes. No longer the emerald green he had, they were sky blue, wide and in complete shock. Because they were his eyes. But they also weren't. And for fuck's sakes, even his god damn _skin_ looked different. It looked almost... Like it was... _Cell shaded?_

What.

 _WHAT!?_

It looked like almost everything about him had changed. Gone were his tattoos, his rings and spiked leather bracelets, the scars from his various concerts and adventures into The Pit. Everything. This was an entirely different body. And even worse?

He recognized it. His brain slowly tried to process what in the unholy hell was going one, but for some reason, a name started to flow through the jumbled mess that was his brain.

 _Jaune. Jaune Arc._

What. The. FUCK.

What the fuck what the fuck what THE FUCKING FUCKIN FUCK.

So many thoughts were running through his head right now. None of them made any lick of god damn sense.

 _How? Why? Just, fucking, WHY!? HOW!?_

Ronnie? Jaune? WHO THE FUCK- finally managed to make his way out of the bathroom, his brain officially functioning like the world's biggest mosh-pit as he tried to grasp just what in the name of Fucking Slayer was going on. Drugs? Did he get hit with roofies or something? Are there even drugs you can slip someone unknowingly that are this fucking potent? The closest thing he had ever come to this was the one time he smoked weed with his band just so they could have the trippiest Tool experience ever, and holy shit, that was somethi-

NO! Focus. What in the hell was he supposed to do? Ronnie (Jaune? For Christ's sake, he didn't even know who the fuck he was-) scanned his immediate surroundings,his jumbled thought process desperately trying to make some sort of effort to figure this shit out. What in the absolute _hell_ was he supposed to do? Why in the hell was he even-

The guys, he thought. Talk to the guys.

Looking around, he spotted the closest bed with a still sleeping figure. Either he was able to hold his freak out in really damn well, or they were wasted too. From the outline, having been put back into the dark again, his mind made him think Judas. He sure as shit had a lot of explaining to do.

"Judas." Ronnie croaked out and he shuffled over to the bed and put a hand on the person's shoulder to wake them. "Judas, dude, wake the fuc-"

"Jaune?"

Wait a minute... Either Judas pulled a Bruce Jenner on him, or this was some sorta-

Ronnie froze. Having not been looking directly as said person, his wide eyed gaze slowly drifted down to the foreign voice. And instead of being met with his guitarist's short hair and goatee, he was met with a different face entirely.

Laying there, eyes half open, was a girl, long red hair spewed out on her pillow as she looked at him half asleep. It's not like his freinds didnt wake up in the morning with women they had met the night before, and he had gone through the same quite a few times... But this was _different_.

He actually _recognized_ this girl, even though he had never seen her before in his entire life. Two completetly contradictory thoughts, performing a Wall of Death inside the crowd that was his mind. He was surprised. Astounded. Completely mind-fucked. No words were able to accurately describe his mental state, so it just threw whatever the hell it could at him. So, like the suave child that he is, Ronnie just stood there and stared at this girl with wide eyes and slack jaws.

Once again: _What the fuck is going on._

"Jaune, is…. *aaaaumph*... is everything alright?" the girl mumbled out groggily as she tried to move. He was lost as he scanned over her features, definitely one of the hottest girls he had seen in one of these situations. And even though he was taking in her features for the first time, the horrible sense of Deja Vu was growing in him more and more by the second, his gut feeling having now morphed into a large pit in his stomach.

"Yeah." He eventually responded. Was that him? Did he just say something? He felt so lost at the moment, he couldn't even recognize his own voice with all this shit going on. Oh, wait.

That's because it wasn't his fucking voice.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." His mouth just seemed to work for him as he didn't move a muscle, afraid that whatever bit of sanity he was somehow retaining would break itself worse than Fred Durst's career. Instead of his usual manly baratone voice that he often used to dessimate the mic and make some killer fucking venue shows, instead his vocal chords spat out some voice cracking excuse for a sound."Just go back to sleep."

And without seeming to question him, the girl just simply did as he asked, nodding before laying her head back down onto her pillow, letting out another small yawn before slipping back into sleep.

And so, he stood there, his mind now a complete blank. Not knowing what in the everloving _fuck_ to do. Should he check the other beds? What if they were even more random strangers? Even if they were his bandmates, he was pretty sure he would still be on the absolute verge of a mental breakdown.

At that moment, however, what he guessed was the a.c. unit kicked on and began dispensing cold air into the room, striking him with a chill, Which reminded him he was standing stark naked, in a room full of people he didn't know, going through probably the worst identity crisis in history. So, his body taking over for him, he turned to the bed he woke into this nightmare on, seeing a pair of jeans and a black t shirt with some converse on the floor next to it.

Ronnie(?) Shambled over to these articles of clothing before slipping them on, trying his best to not let his mind implode upon itself as he did his best to work out some semblance of a plan as what to do.

Gotta get out of here. That's the only somewhat rational thought that crossed his mind at the moment. Just get these fuckin clothes on, and get the fuck out of this room. And somehow managing to get that done, he then stood up before catching a mirror in the corner of his peripherals. Walking over to it slowly and looking over… His body. His _new_ body.

Nothing had changed. He was still blond, still clean shaven, looking like some sort of Sub-par Nirvanna cover band singer. He was fairly certain that this kid had never even tried headbanging before, let alone listen to anything heavier than fucking Linkin Park or Avenged Sevenfold.

"Holy fucking Kreator, I need to get out of here." He muttered to himself with someone else's voice. Christ, he probably would never be able to hit a pig squeal ever again. Or even a low growl, at that. Does this kid even have any sort of fucking band shirts? He'd probably find a fucking shark in a nearby closet before he could find anything even _remotetly_ close to a battle vest.

Actually, you know what. With how this morning was going so far, he _really_ didnt want to test that theory.

Yep, fuck this.

Managing to step away, he finally trudged over to the door which he hoped would lead him out of this mess. Get some fresh air, nab a pack of Newports, find a nearby Megadeth CD and hopefully get his thoughts straight. But, just as he grabbed the door knob, his mind was suddenly hit with three random names. Names that, sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on them. They swirled around in his head, until finally, they managed to float their way to the surface and revela themselves to him.

 _Pyrrha. Nora. Ren._

Slowly turning his head around, his gaze landed on the three sleeping figures in the beds. He had no idea _how_ , but he was somehow able to associate these new names with these people. Matter of fact, he actually _knew_ which bed held who, even though he hadnt even seen any of them.

Had he?

You know what, he'll figure it out later. Less chance of him just mentally snapping right then and there. Turning back around, he slowly opened up the door, stepping out of this recluse, and into a completely new, foreign world.

Ready to tear some shit up, and going to leave in his wake probably the greatest tale of a Metalhead the likes of which this world has never fucking seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Municipally Wasted**

* * *

As the sun's rays began to seep through the blinds, they slowly began to climb their way across the drom room of Team JNPR until it momentarilly rested upon a certain Mystralian's sleeping face. Beginning to feel the warmth from within her slumber, Pyrrha began to rise from her sleep as she slowly cracked her eyes open, sitting up in her bed before strechting her arms out in a Y position as she let out a satisfied yawn.

Gooooood Morning, Sleepyhead!" Pyrrha was instantly greeted with the sight of her ever so energetic teamate, Nora Valkyrie, as the hammer-weilding maiden had already began to start assaulting her partner and long-time friend Lie Ren with pillows. "Did ya get a good rest in?"

Pyrrha could only help but chuckle at the ginger's ever-so-cheerful antics, watching as she continued to pull the small fluffy projectiles out of seemingly nowhere as they were flung at her stoic teamate, who seemed to be trying his best to hope that Nora would let him sleep in just a tab bit more. Right before said teamate decided to jump onto his bed and tackle him onto the floor.

"More than others, it would seem." The red head responded with a slight chuckle as she watched the interaction between the two. Turning to check on the final member, as well as the leader of the team, Pyrrha was quite surprised to see that Jaune's bed was empty, the lovable goofball nowhere to be seen. "Is Jaune in the bathroom?"

"No, i was just in there. It looked like he just took a shower or something, because he left his clothes in there... emAnd the dork used my towel!/em" Nora complained with a slight puff of her cheeks. "He didn't even hang it back up either! At least when I use emRen's/em towel, i hang it back up..."  
"Nora, I specifically asked you to stop doing that, if I remember correctly..." She heard said gunman groan out as he began to rise up from the bed as Nora finally decided he was awake.

"Oops! Heh he, sorry Renny!" The Bubbly girl apolagized as she then turned back around and gave her partner a huge equivilant to that of an Ursa. As the two continued with their usual interactions, Pyrrha couldnt help but turn back to the bed and wonder to herself. It was strange, Jaune was normally the last to wake up of all of them, wanting to get in as much sleep as possible. Why the random early wake up? Letting out a sigh, Pyrrha let her legs fall over the side of her bed as she began to get up and get ready for the day. She was probably overthinking it.

After all, she was sure that everything was fine.

* * *

Jesus CHRIST, What the fuck is even going OOOOONNNNNNN

Ronnie had origionally thought that stepping outside to get some fresh air would have helped his train of thought. Sort this shit out into something that somewhat makes sense, you know? But that all went flying through the air like Mitch Lucker on a motorcycle ride when he saw someone with fucking bunny ears on the top of their head. After that, he was pretty certain that his sanity had just went ahead and offed itself.

Having luckily went out when it was early, he hadn't run into a whole lot of people. Instead, he was givin the chance to actually see where he was. And from what he had gathered for the past hour or so of walking and trying to not lose his god damn mind, he seemed to be in what appeared to be a sort of school. People walking around, most of them either well built athletes or fucking supermodels, and a few of them were even oppenly carying weapons around with them, some being a pistol or two too what he could've sworn was a fucking minigun. And if that wasn't enough, the location itself was extravigant. He wasn't much of an architect, but he didn't need to be to appreciate the sheer size and wealth of it all. Large, tall towers, buildings that looked like they could hold thousands of people at once. He even managed to walk by what looked like to be a dining hall straight out of a Victorian Era castle. Now that he thought about it, a castle was a pretty apt comparison.

Now, he had managed to end up back at the building he had woken up in, having made a mental note of it's appearance before he left for his journey incase he needed to come back. The sun was in the sky and he was left standing in the shadows, now with for more questions than answers. Why do some of these people have fucking animal parts on them? How did he wake up in somebody else's embody/em? Was he even in the same fruckin _world_ that he was in when he last closed his eyes?

How the _fuck_ was he going to get ahold of his cd collection!?

Trying his best to clear his mind, Ronnie began to take deep breaths and count aloud to himself. So, yes, there were an alarming amount of things that he found that didn't make a lick of sense to him. But he needed to focus on the things that he did find out, and try to use them to help him understand his situation. So, if he had to assume, those people back in the room he woke up in were his associates, if their names kept on popping up in his head. And, thinking more on them, he could actually mentally picture these people as well, even though he didn't physically see the other two. he was getting onfo on them that he couldn't have possibly known otherwise.

Pyrrha was the redheaded girl he woke up on accident. He knew that she was close to him, his mind was telling him that. Or, _Jaune_ , the fucking guy he... was inhabiting? Taking over? Christ, whatever. She was nice to him, and helped him out a lot. Got a warm feeling in his stomach when she came to mind. Was she and this Jaune guy in a relationship or something? He didn't know.

Then there was the other guy, an asian dude named Ren, even though his first name was Lie. He was a quiet guy, real smart and analytical. The type of guy who likes to speak with actions more than words. And after him, was the ginger girl named Nora. From what he was getting popping up in his mind, she was one of those people that are, like, always all over the place. Real eccentric n' shit. And along with these three, he started to get a couple of snipits about himself, too. Not like _him_ him, but this Jaune guy. Kinda what he imagined him to be. Kinda wimpy, didn't know how to talk to girls worth a shit, didn't listen to anything even remotetly close to Thrash, Black, Grind, Folk, Viking, Crustpunk, Heavy, Power, Doom, Funk, Symphonic, Prog, Groove, Extreme, Pornogrind, Gothic, Industrial, Speed, or Death Metal. Hell, he woulda been find with some simple shit, like Hardcore Punk, Nu Metal, or even... _Grunge_.

But noooo,the only thing he could get off of this kid was a distinct mental picture of him strumming an acoustic to some Ed Sheeran-wannabe crying bullshit. Now, don't get him wrong: Normally he wouldn't give a shit what other people listen to. They weren't him, and if they didn't wanna talk metal, then he didn't give two shits. But since he was essentially... inside? Yeah, Inside of this body, there was no way in hell he could stand for this shit. He needed to get a hold of a couple things to help him ail this horrible sickness.

First, he'd need to go to the nearest gas station, grab a whole fucking carton of Marbolos, as well as try and get himself a liter of whiskey. he'd probably need to track down a homeless guy for that, since he assumed that this guy was underage as well, but whatever. He'd cross that bridge when he'd get to it. But anyways, booze and cigs. Needed to get this bitch ass voice nice and fucking _gravely_. Second, he'd either need to get some hair growth hormones to elongate the fuck outta his hair and help his baby-faced ass grow a beard. Third, he needed to find the nearest god damn music shop. He didn't know what the hell the music situation around this place was, but he'd have to find the blackest, brutalist, most unreadable fonted band shirt he could get his hands on, and buy fucking _thirty_ of em. Grab a belt too, while he was there, so he could go to a gun store and get some bullets to make himself a fucking bullet belt. Replace these fucking sneakers, too, for some real fucking shoes, like some combat boots. Preferably black, but he'd do fine with anything that could stomp the shit out of some posers. And lastly? Backtrack to that music shop because he was a god damn idiot and forgot to grab some shit while he was there, then spend the entirety of this kid's life savings on cd's and merch. Then, he'd find a nice, quiet place in the woods, apply some corpse paint to raise his spirits, and go through the rigourous training that was headbanging, windmilling, thrashing, moshing, Toxic Waltzing, and crowd killing, for those fucking dumbasses who actually think that karate in the pit was actually a good idea, despite once watching an entire crowd at a Havok concert converge on a group of mother fuckers who thought they were being funny.

Then, and only then, could he be somewhat tolerable.

But back to more pressing matters, he was still stuck as what to do about the shit right in front of him. If he even had some sorta inkling of just as to why he was put here, it could help him wrap his head around things. But he was just kinda dropped here. No purpose, no explanation, nothin. Was there some sort of trickful, sinister god doing this? A powerful being ripping him from his world? Did he accidently stumble on some sort of portal that put him here? Did some dumbass finally manage to make a drink that could make people transport to other worlds, just to turn around and smack him in the fucking face with it?

He couldn't tell, because there was literally fucking _nothing_ to work off of here. Just stuck in some kid's body with a buncha his colorful friends. And speaking of friends, if he was a bettin' man, he would imagine that they were gonna be awake pretty soon, if they already werent. and lookin for his happy ass, too. So, he had to figure out his next course of action, and fast, lest he want to raise any sort of suspicion. Bad enough that he had to deal with this whole body swap crisis to begin with, he didn't need a bunch of teenagers screaming into his fuckin face about "YOUR NOT JAUNE, BLAH BLAH BLAH" until he decided to throw himself out the nearest window. Letting himself lean back against the brick wall he had been standing near, Ronnie _really_ wished he had some cigarettes to smoke. _That_ would really help him get his shit straight. Maybe if he could get away from these people without raising supision, see how much cash this asshole had, and grab that carton of Marlboros? Get started on that mental list? Yeah, that would be a miracle in disguise. He let out a deep exhale through his nose, his hands moving to instinctfully adjust the battle jacket he had had since his early days in highschool. But, he fumbled around his chest for a second before remembering that, of course he wouldn't fucking have it. Letting out a audible groan, he let the back of his head smack against the back of the wall in frustration.

"Christ, i'm stuck here with out my fuckin vest..." The Thrasher gripped to himself aloud as he let his hand slowly go through the shaggy excuse of hair he now had. He and that jacket went far back. It had been with him all throughout highschool, he wore it when he played his first show, the first time he got shit faced, the first time he had smoked a pack of cigarette's with his then newly-formed band, and the first time his dad had taken him to go see his first Metallica concert. That jacket had essentially become a part of him, and he of it. But, after a second of thought, his one unblocked eye sprang open at a realization, a horrible, gut wrenching realization slamming him like a Six Feet Under Riff as the full weight of what he just discovered actually began to hit him. " _Wait a fuckin' second..._ "

"I DON'T HAVE MY FUCKING VEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSST!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the room adjacent from that of Team JNPR, Blake's ears perked up at the sound of someone screaming outside.

"Did anyone else hear that?" The Fiery Blond questioned from across the room as she too picked up the sound. "Sounded like someone screaming about... A vest?"

"Well, whoever it is, they should keep it down." The Cat Faunas heard her icy teammate, Wiess, comment from her desk as she combed her hair. "It is only still ten in the morning after all. Some people are still trying to sleep."

"ALRIGHT LADIES!" with great timing, their crimson leader herself, Ruby practically kicked down the door to their bathroom as she stepped out, dressed in her usual get up and seemingly ready for the day. "Are you all ready to have the best, weekend, EVER!?"

"Ruby, you say that almost every weekend." Wiess pointed out flatly with a deadpan as she finally finished combing her hair before putting it up in her usual off-centered ponytail.

"Buuuut, this time is different, my dear and most amazing-est friend!" The red head declared proudly as she zoomed over to her partner with a hug, said girl not knowing wether to chastize her over her horrible grammer or her physical contact. "Because this weekend, not only do we have three whole days off, buuuuuut, we have the Achieve Men Concert coming up Tomorrow night!"

"Awwwwww yeaaaah!" Yang fist pumped happily as she walked over to her poster of the dancing musical group she enjoyed so much. "I've been looking forward to this concert for weeks!"

"Come on, Weiss, You can't tell me that you aren't excited for our biggest team building exercise yet!" Ruby exclaimed with the most genuine smile she could. Said Heiress gave her a raised eyebrow, but chuckled silently while shaking her head as she stood up from her seat.

"Honestly, if you two were able to convince Belladona of all people to come along, then I most certainly wasn't that far behind."

She would be lying if she wasn't anticipating this concert in the slightest, either. Once the proposition had been made to her, Weiss decided that she would at least listen to a couple of their songs before reaching a verdict. And, much to her surprise, she actually enjoyed their sound. Plus, with the already cheap deal being lessened with their discount for being in Beacon, She found the offer hard to refuse. She did remember that there was emone small problem she had, however..."  
"And hey, we've even got Vomit-Boy and his team to tag along too."

And with that, Weiss was able to remember quite clearly.

It was no secret that the Icy Hieress wasn't exactly fond of The Blond. Sure, he was a nice person at heart, but his constant baggering? As well as his constant offers of going on a date with him? Those were enough to make her want to throttle the dunce into next week. The first time? It wasn't that big of an issue. But, for Oum's sakes, just the other day he had asked her out for almost the fifteenth time! They had known eachother of almost four months now, and he still couldn't get the message! But being broken from her thoughts, the Hieress watched with slight amusement as her partner broke her hold to turn away to regard the rest of the room, almost triping on the table leg but catching herself at the last moment.

"And that, my dear sister Yang, is exactly why this is going to be the best, weekend, EVE-"

Ruby's decleration, however, was cut off by a loud knock at the door. Exclaiming with a loud "COMING!", the Crimsonette practicly teleported over to the door with the use of her speed-enhancing semblance before opening it to reveal the aformentioned team JNPR themselves. Standing up with a huff, Weiss braced herself to be met with even more annoying stares of puppy dog love from the team's blond nusiance. But, she was met with surprise when she saw that he was not present, just the other three member all dressed up in their usual attire.

"Heya guys!" Ruby greeted happily as she smiled brightly at their sister team. Looking for her particular freind, however, she too was surprised of the absence of the goofball himself. "Sayyyy, where's Jaune at?"

"He wasn't in the room when we woke up." Pyrrha admitted with the slightest of frowns. "We were going to call him, but he left his scroll sitting on his nightstand again. So, we figured he must have woken up early and went to go get breakfast."

"Wanna come with?" Nora popped the questin from behind the amazonian as she waved from her piggy-back position on Ren's back. "They're serving chocalate chip pancakes today!"

"Sure, you guy's ready to go?" Ruby asnwered with a shrug as she turned to look at the rest of her team with a raised brow.

"Totally!" Yang declared as she jumped up from her seat and walked over to the group, Blake coming down from her bed without a word, book already in hand as she read while walking like she usually did. That just left Wiess, who quickly laced up her boots before standing up and walking over to the group as they made their way out into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"Well, let's just hope that Arc didn't manage to wind up getting lost on his way over there... Again." The Heiress commented with a huff. Ruby turned to look at said Heiress with a deadpan look.

"Weiss, that was nearly two months ago. I'm sure that he knows the way over there by now..."

* * *

It's official. He didn't have a god damn clue as to where he was.

At first when he came back into the building, he was just hoping that he'd remember the way up there. But, sadly, his dumb ass wasn't paying as much attention as he should have, as he'd been spending nearly the last ten minutes trying to figure out which room he was in. Didn't help that all these fuckin doors look the same, though. Plus, there was an even bigger problem that he had to worry about.

His fucking CD collection. As for back as he could remember, Ronnie had been collecting cd's for his own personal collection. Hell, his earliest fucking memory was of his dad showing him his. Granted, his father was much more of a rock and glam sorta guy, with artists such as Van Halen, Bon Jovi, The Police, Quiet Riot, etc, etc, but he still thought it was the coolest thing in the fucking _world_. So, having noticed his amazed reaction, his dad then took him out for his 7th birthday to this old record shop just a few blocks away. He had just thought he was tagging along with his dad to go talk to his freind who worked the place. But, he was met with quite the shocking suprise when the dude behind the counter told him that, since it was his birthday, he could pick out one CD, for _free_.

Hell, he couldn't believe it. He remembered looking to his dad, who just smiled and told him to go pick one out. Shit man, that was probably one of the happiest moments in his life. His dad helped him search, grabbing him a mini stool to get to the level of the cd racks. And after about 30 minutes of carefully looking at the pictures, having his dad read off the band names, and going through about 50 cd's, one had finally caught his eye. His dad had noticed him staring at it, so he reached up and plucked it off the rack before handing it to him to look at.

That album, was none other then the one and only, _Number of the Beast_ by Iron Maiden, the same one that was the backpatch for his beloved vest.

After verifying almost 100 times that, yes, this was infact the album he wanted, his dad took it up to the counter to show the clerk (He found out years later that his dad actually was going to pay for it, but the clerk decided to cover it himself. Said that his joy and promise to take care of it was enough payment as it was). Out of everything that happened that birthday, that was the one event that stuck out of his mind crystal clear, even too this day 14 years later. With that album, he got a special case just for it, then began to add more and more cds to the collection, using his allowance, money he got from mowing lawns, even his fucking lunch money. Ronnie wanted to get ahold of _everything_ he could that was related to metal. Over the years, he had amassed _hundreds_ of CDs, eventually including Vinyl's, Tapes, LP's, Posters. That collection had become his fucking _life_.

And honestly, while he wasn't normally one to be sentimental... Thinking about them, and being so far away, physically _hurt._

"No more Exodus, no more Municipal Waste, no more Obituary, no more Immortal, no mare Darkthrone, no more Burzum..." Ronnie continued to curse out hatefully under his breath as he checked every door. Ronnie was never really one to get depressed with sentiment, however. More akin to swearing, smoking, drinking, and then screaming into a mic. And seeing as how he could currently only do _one_ of those things... He had been spending nearly the half hour torturing himself, unable to stop recounting all of his CD's that he'd likely never be able to listen to again, the realization having been slowly but surely dawning onto him that he most certainly wasn't in fucking Kansas anymore. "No more Pantera, no more Gojira, no more Slayer no more Amon Amarth..."

"No more Fuckin _Iron MAIDEN._ " Ronnie spat out with a pained expression on his face. That had to hurt the most. Hell, without Death and Cannibal Corpse? it would be like losing both of his arms, but he could make it. Metallica and Gwar? You might as well have broke both his kneecaps and then taught him to march. But Iron Maiden? **_IRON FUCKING MAIDEN_**!?

"God, this place fuckin' bloooooooows." Ronnie cursed as he smacked his forehead against a wall in annoyance. With a sigh, he turned back to the hallway to continue his search. Right before he drove his shin straight into a small table, knocking it over and smashing a small vase that was on top of it.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ " He barked as he hoped around on one foot in a circle while holding his stupid ass leg. "Fucking shit, what kind of fucking retard leaves their stupid ass fucking table in the middle of the hallway!? Stupid ass fucking posers, fucking Panic at the Disco loving shitheads! Fucking just Infant Annihalate my shins while your busy destroying my life too, why dontcha!? FUCK!"

Hobbling over to the broken vase while muttering to himself, Ronnie bent down to right the damn table and started picking up the pieces as he continued to swear quite colorfully. Just as he picked up the pieces, however, some jackass decided that _right then_ would be the most opportune moment to open their door and poke their head out to see what all the commotion was, smacking Ronnie in the face and forcing him to drop all the pieces out of his hand and back onto the floor as they did so. "Hey, what's with all the noise!? It's to early for this cra-"

"FUCK OFF YOU BLOODY CUNT!" Ronnie Death growled in annoyance at the random teen. The person went wide eyed at his colorful language as they let out a small "eep!" before slamming the door. Ronnie looked at the door for a moment before shaking his head and sighing. Probably wasn't the best way to have handled that, but y'know what. He was having an absolute bastard of a morning, they could all piss off for the moment. He continued to pick up the pieces once more, the ache in his shin now a dull throb. After collecting them all, he went to stand up and try and put the pieces back on the table and just hope no one would notice it. Right before he hit his head hard on the table with enough force to knock it onto him.

"MOTHER _FUCKER_!" He screamed once more as he grabbed the table by it's leg and chucked it right out the nearest open window. After a second or two, he heard it explode on the ground two stories below, causing him to immediatetly cringe at yet another poorly made decision. Sliding his hands down his face slowly, Ronnie muttered the word "Fuck" for probably the hundreth time in the past hour alone.

Slather him with margarine, his morning really couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Did you guys hear something?"

" _Shit._ "

Ronnie went completetly rigid at the familiar voice, one that sounded young and waaaay too peppy. Once again, his annoyance was added onto by the fact that it was yet another thing that he both did and didn't recognize. But he didn't have the time to get any more annoyed by it, because it sounded like they were coming right towards his direction, just around the corner of the hallway. Sounded like a group of people walking towards him, as he was standing in the middle of a random hallway, broken vase on the ground and a fully yeeted table shattered on the ground two storied below like it had just attended a Pantera concert. Not exactly the best situation to get caught in.

And around the corner came seven faces that were, suprise suprise, giving him that god damn sense of deja vu again. The three people that were in the room he had woken up in earlier, Ren Pyrrha and Nora, were with them as they took notice fo him. But they were accompanied by four others as well. A girl dressed completely in white, who upon seeing him gave him a nasty glare that gave him the vibe of emstuck up bitch. A hot ass blond who was around his height, with perfect curves and an aura of confidence to go along with it. Some sort of My Chemical Romance fan girl looking chick with a book in her hand, and then a short girl dressed in some sort of Hot Topic for Victorian Era Colonials looking red and black Gothic dress with red hair whose eyes instantly lit up when she saw him. And were they fuckin _silver?_

"Hey, there he is!" The red haired girl declared to the others. "Hey, Jaune! Where ya been?"

Met with seven different faces starring at him as they walked towards him, Ronnie's brain was completetly blanked with the quick succesion of events. And even though he had technically just been looking for these people, upon actually seeing them, the mindfuck that was this morning made damn sure that any sort of rational response couldn't come forth. So, instead of that, he muttered the only two words that could come to mind.

"Fuck me..."

* * *

 **So there was a slight edit, that resulted in the whole chapter shitting itself. Had to re-do that. Guess its what i get for trying to copy and paste my own work to edit it on this website...**

 **anyways, yeah, i'm active again. Gonna get back to working on this, as well as just fucking fix Foreign Exchange and continue that. Get rid of all the cringy shit I did and make it decent. Plus i'll actually get to that story that i've been on about for months now... Well, that's all. See ya**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_ **Complete and Total Mayhem**

"Fuck me..."

Ronnie tried his absolute best to remain calm and keep a good poker face, but on the inside everything was an absolute shitstorm. Still, as much as he wanted to run, he just stood there and watched with what he could only hope was a passive expression as the group of people walked up to him.

"Uhhhh..." He stupidly uttered out as he treid to come up with some sort of excuse. Fuck, what should he say?

"I went out... For a walk."

Jesus christ, he was awful at this...

"You went out for a walk?" The girl he recognized as Pyrrha questioned with a slight tilt of her head. "That's new."

"Yeah, well... Everyone was still asleep... So I figured why not, eh?" Ronnie responded sheepishly with a nervous chuckle. "Didn't wanna wake you guys up..."

It was strange though, because he _never_ chuckled nervously. He just felt like... That was something good to throw on. Make it more convincing. Not for the sake of lying about the walk, Cause technically speaking he _actually had_ went on a walk. But to make him more... Believable? That was something that this Jaune kid would do a lot, apparently.

And the fact that he just kind of _knew_ to do that was a different concern in it's own right.

"Hmmmmm..." The short girl in red and black hummed to herself as she put a finger up to her chin. What the hell was this, one of those fuckin' anime's Varg would always watch? "Why do I have a hard time believing you..."

 _Listenhereyoulittleshiti'vebeenmoshingatextremetechnicaldeathblackenedthrashmetalconcertsbeforeyouwereeveninfuckinfdiapersdon'tyoudarequestionmyvalidityyoufuckinblackveilbrideslisteningmotherfuckermsPanic!atthediscoissobrewtaliwillwindmillyourjailbaitlookinassrightbacktofuckinkindergartenjustscreamcombatmoshbeforeistraightcrowdkillyourhappyassyouabsolutelittle-_

"What else could I have possibly been doing at 6 o clock in the morning?" Ronnie simply just raised an eyebrow with a deadpan tone before he could catch himself, causing him to cringe internally. _Watch it,_ genius. Your retard is showing.

"Enough talk, _More pancakes!"_ The hyper ginger girl called Nora suddenly decided it was a good time to scream about breakfast items at this particular moment, suddenly right beside him when she was right across from him not even a second ago. How the fuck did she move so fast?

"We'd better hurry before she starts tearing down doors again..." The hot ass blond girl quipped from the gaggle of people across from him.

"Aw come on guys, i'm not _that_ bad!" Nora waved a hand dismissivly at the others as she began walking again, the others following in suite, Ronnie deciding it was best to come along.

"Didn't you threaten to throw Cardin out the window the other day because he took the last of the syrup at breakfast?" The basic white girl with the snobby attitude gave her a blank look as they walked.

"Okay, that was more because of him bullying Jauney!" The ginger girl turned towards him and elbowed him with a big cheeky grin. "Plus that sap is _suuuuuper_ good...Supid jerk..."

At that remark, Ronnie couldn't help but raise an eyebrow again. So this Jaune guy was getting bullied, huh? Not surprising, from what he had been gathering about this new body he was currently in. Kid was kind of a pushover. And as he thought about the name, Cardin, a few mental images popped up in his head of some ape-looking mother fucker screwing with him... Or, _Jaune_ , he supposed. God, this whole identity thing was a real pain in the ass.

In a mix of having even more random memories from this guy's life coming and going, as well as giving a mental sigh of relief with how simply these people brushed off his absence, Ronnie nearly jumped out of his new skin as he felt someone poke him in the side. After managing to not have a heart attack for what was probably the third time today, he turned to see Pyrrha, looking at him with a smile as she held something out to him.

"Here. You left this on your bed again." She told him sweetly as he accepted the gift. Looking down, Ronnie saw what was a small white rectangle with a yellow diamond in the middle. Nodding to the girl, he stuffed it in his back pocket, deciding it would be best to wait to mess with it when he could get a minute to himself. As for right now, he just had to worry about _not_ clueing in to the people around him that their friend's body was taken over.

"Thanks..." Ronnie responded as he kept his eyes away from those of the red head, uncertain whether he should actually make eye contact with her or not. He didn't know if that could give him away or not...

But, that seemed to be a mistake, as the girl gave him a slightly worried glance as the company continued onwards towards food.

And speaking of _food..._

As Ronnie followed the group of colorful characters, he had decided to remain quiet for the most part, trying his best to get his own info on his new group of... Friends? He had now either remembered or picked up the names of the other four girls, Team RWBY. There was Ruby herself, the younger goth girl who was the leader of the team, and apparently a really good friend of his. If what he could gather was true, then they were the only fuckin' reason these two teams interacted at _all._ If he were to define the team with genre's of metal, she would more than likely be Progressive, like Animals as Leaders or Portest the Hero. He couldn't help but regard her almost as a younger sibling, what with him being nearly _five_ years older than her...

Actually, wasn't Jaune, like, seventeen or something? He couldn't quite recall his birthdate from the strange database that was his mind, and he didn't have a wallet on him, so he couldn't look at that either. Wait...

With the realization dawning on him, Ronnie had to keep himself from yelling "FUCK" for what would've been the 100th time today when he realised he may be physically too young to do _half_ the shit he used to. God, this was such a pain in the fuckin' ass...

Anyways, back to the other girls. There was the White bitch, Weiss, which he was pretty sure was German for 'White', if his mental collection of Rammstien, Kreator and Sodom songs were anything to go by. She was exactly like his first impressions made him believe, a stuck up rich kid, who seemed to have a softer side but prefered to mask it. He didn't personally much care for her, what with some of the looks she would give him. She seemed like the Power metal girl, like Dragonforce or Blind guardian. Though he didn't care much for those bands, either...

Then there were the other two girls, both polar opposites of eachother but seemingly mixing very well, if the blonde one conversing with the ravenette was anything to go by. There was Yang, the older sister of Ruby with tits and ass that even _he_ yearned for, but had a fiery personality that outshone either of those _defining_ attributes. She was _definently_ a Thrash girl, easily being able to mentally picture her partying along to some Municipal Waste or Pantera. _Definite_ Waifu material right there, _that's_ for certain.

And _ohhhhh boy_ , then there's edgy McEdgerton herself, Blake. This girl pretty much summed up his Type O Negative fangirl observation earlier, quiet, mysterious, bookworm. Kinda reminded him of a girlfriend he had back in highschool. He got a real strong Doom metal vibe off of her, like Sleep, Ghost and Black Sabbath.

But those were observations from only a total of a 10 minute slow walk. These, mixed with what memories he was currently being fed, gave him a pretty clear picture of who he was dealing with.

But on the topic of his so called _memories_ , these were probably the most frustrating part about this whole god damn mess. Most obvious, he didn't recognize _any_ of these people from his old life. Never seen them, heard of them, _anything_. These people were practically strangers to him. But, if he were a bettin' man, it would seem that right now his mind was being flooded by thoughts from this Jaune prick. Kinda easy to deduce that one by this point, but he was trying his best to get this whole fuckin shit show splayed out before him as to help make whatever sense he could of it.

Next thing was how oddly _selective_ the information he was getting is. He could remember a decent amount of information about these things that were showing up, but only if he was actually _seeing_ and or interacting with them. Like how he had no idea who the fuck team RWBY was until he actually saw and began to speak with them. And even then, he fucking _knew_ that he wasn't getting the whole picture here. It was coming to him, but quite slowly.

And then there was his _own_ fuckin memories. It wasn't like a big ass case of amnesia that you'd see in the movies, where he can't remember _anything_ about his life. But for some reason, the last things he could remember were him being pumped to play at a local show in his area next week, opening up for one of his favorite Thrash metal bands, Havok. And then, somehow, he remembered bits and pieces of actually playing at _that specific show_.

But after that, everything else was a blank.

So, with all of this now splayed out before him, he was presented with one big question that was killing him to have answered: _What the fuck happened_?

"Jaune?"

Being broken from his musing, Ronnie thankfully managed to respond to his _alternate_ name by looking up and seeing that the whole group had stopped to look at him.

Seriously, _Fuck this place._

"What?" He questioned lamely, trying his best to not freak out at all the attention on him with the absolutetly _fan-fuckin-tastic_ job he was doing of not drawing suspicion.

"You were mumbling to yourself, Vomit Boy." Yang questioned him with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms under her chest. "You good?"

"What, pfft, me?" Trying his best to do an impersionation of the guy whose body he was in, Ronnie waved off there questions with a cheesy grin that hurt his fucking soul. "I'm _fiiine._ Just thinking is all."

"I'm pretty sure that I heard you mumble something about Amnesia and Havoc." Blake shot back non-chalantly.

 _Shit._

"Guys, seriously, im fine." He tried his best to wave off their suspicion as he let his bullshiting take a hold of the reins, praying that it wouldn't make this situation any fucking worse than he had already managed to make it. So, he put on the most easy going face that he could manage as he walked past them and pushed open the door to the place to stuff his face. "Now, are we gonna stand around and ask questions, or are we gonna _eat?_ "

Turning back to look at the 7 others, he saw that they weren't much buying into his ruse, causing him to worry even more at the possibility that he _really_ fucked up. Luckily for him, though, Miss Starbucks herself saved him as she shook her haid with an annoyed sigh.

"I swear Arc, you are something else entirerly." Weiss commented with greivance as she walked past him into the dining hall. The others followed suite, giving him strange looks as they walked past him while he tried to upkeep the cheery facade. Eventually, it was just him and Pyrrha as she stopped next to him. She quickly looked around before puting a hand on his shoulder with a look of concern evident on her face.

"Jaune, if something's wrong... You know that you can talk to us about it, right?" The girl questioned warmly. And, despite knowing this girl himself for probably not even about three hours, he felt genuine concern from this girl for him. No, not _him._

For Jaune. The guy whose body he was currently stuck in.

Still, though, Pyrrha seemed like a nice girl. It would've left a bad taste in his mouth if he just let her feel like shit for him, with no idea what was going on. Granted, he didn't have much of a better one than him, but still. So, trying to put on the most genuine smile that he could, Ronnie nodded to the red head.

"Of course." He tried to placate her as he turned slightly and gestured to their destination. "C'mon, Don't wanna keep the others waiting, do we?"

Nodding back with a small smile, Pyrrha walked past him through the giant doors as he watched her go inside. For the first time since this whole thing began, Ronnie actually felt a little happy.

Then he remembered how he had just basically lied to the poor girl before mentally sighing as he shrugged to no one in particular.

"Well Ronnie, look at the bright side." He spoke sarcastically to himself. " At least your surrounded by hot babes..."

Finally deciding to walk in as well, that small bit of happiness pulled a Kurt Cobain on him as his shoulders slumped, thinking once again about how much this was going to fucking _suck._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_** **: Fistful of Anthrax**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **So I won't typically do author's notes, seeing as how the thought of doing them just dosen't really resonate with me anymore, but I did just want to put out a quick thank you to all of you for reading this, wether you are a new fan or people who followed me back in my Foreign Exchange days. I really appreciate the love, and I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Another thing is, i'd like to suggest music to listen to while your reading through this at the beginning, just to kinda help set the mood for the chapter. I don't know how often i'll do it, and obviously, it's not necessary, seeing as how trying to incorporate music into a written medium rarerly works out. But anyways, for this chapter, I would like to suggest:**

* * *

 **Municipal Waste - The Art of Partying.**

* * *

Holy shit on a shingle, these people sure did know how to _cook._

So at first, Ronnie was nervous with how much he had been fuckin up with his first few interactions with the people he guessed were now his friends. With everything happening so fast, as well as him still being mind- _fucked_ with the situation, he wasn't exactly off to a great start. Sadly, he wasn't exactly getting a lot of memories yet as to how this Jaune kid specifically acted normally. He so far had to pull a miracle out of his ass with his guesswork as he tried to put off talking to these people as much as he could. _But_ , that was pretty difficult to do when they were constantly wanting to hang around him.

But now, though, he was able to find something to help him take his mind of of things...

Some _sick_ ass food to stuff his face with.

As he followed the bright ensemble of characters that were his 'New Friends', Ronnie was taken aback by not only the sheer variety of food that was splayed out for them at the buffet line, but was practically Nuclearly Assaulted by the smells, sights and tastes that were being washed over him. Christ, how fuckin' prestigious of a school was he in to offer all of this shit? What was this, a fuckin law school or somethin? Besides, while nice meals weren't exactly foreign to him, living off of the budget of a not-so-successful Thrash Metal Band didn't exactly come with penthouses and meals that were made by chefs, and not processed shit from the sup-par food heater of the closest gas station. So, he couldn't help but be the _slightest_ bit antsy to dig in. Loading his plate with eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuts, gravy, _anything he fuckin could_ , he got it.

Given a welcome distraction from his current predicament, Ronnie began to hum some Morbid Angel to himself happily as he finished loading up his plate, not even having to check out his food or anything. And whether it was his memories from Jaune, or he was somehow able to tell where the others were on his own, he managed to make his way over to the table where teams RWBY and JNPR were currently sitting at. As he sat down, Ruby and Pyrrha gave him a curious glance, their interraction at the door still in their minds before seeing their friend's happy state and resumed eating as Ronnie began to dig in.

And _Holy shit,_ was it amazing. It tasted just as good as it looked and smelled, his taste buds being met with awesome sensations as he chewed and savored the taste. But, after a minute or so, Ronnie got over his food boner to eavesdrop over the activity at the table.

There was Yang, Nora and Ren, currently engrossed in their discussion about some group called the Achieve Men. From what he was hearing, they sounded like a One Direction knock off band or something. His first thought, as it typically was with pop music, was to pull a Dead from Mayhem by blowing his fuckin brains out with a shotgun and then have his guitarist use it for an album cover, but decided it would probably be best to _not_ comment on the subject matter. He was pretty sure these kid's weren't even ready to handle some fuckin Pantera or Metallica, let alone some real shit like Cattle Decapitation or Paths of Possesion. Didn't wanna go melting they're poor little faces off _this_ early on.

Then there was Weiss and Blake, who were discussing something about a class they were currently in. An even more annoying subject, the mental imagine of _Dawn of the Black Hearts_ came back to him tenfold as he recalled his time back in high school. While he didn't think that having an education was a bad thing by any means, he quite personally _couldn't fucking stand_ learning enviorments. If he was going to learn something, he'd do it on his own time, in his own place. He was also much more of a hands on learner, too, so him and classrooms got along about as well as Lil' Pump fans at a Dimmu Borgir concert. So, he turned his attention to the last remaining two, Ruby and Pyrrha.

"I was thinking after this I could stop by the forge here on campus and get Milo inspected." The red headed amazonian commented as she took a sip of water. " It's shift time from javelin to rifle form has gotten a little slower, i've noticed."

"Have you dis-assembled it and cleaned it latetly?" Ruby asked with a cookie sticking out of her mouth, earning a chuckle from Pyrrha and a look of slight disgust from Weiss. Pyrrha, however nodded her head in conformation as she began to cut up her pancakes.

"That was one of the first things I did. I think one of the screws might need replaced, what with our last training session in the Emerald Forest."

"Yeah, that Ursa did knock it out of your hands pretty hard, didn't it..." Ruby commented after swallowing her mouthful of choclatety chip goodness.

Rifles? Javelins? Ursa? What the fuck were these two talking about? Beginning to think more on it as the two continued their topic, Ronnie tried to make some connections between that and the kids he had seen walking around with weapons earlier. So they all had weapons, and with the mention of 'training exercises'...

Was this some sort of _combat_ school? What the fuck was this Jaune kid doing in here, then? Hell, he was about as in shape as his old body was, but he definintly wasn't built like a fighter. Shit, this kid didn't even look like he could combat mosh at a fuckin _Disturbed_ concert, let alone actually go fight people. And Ursa? Wasn't that, like, some kinda fuckin _bear_? Was this like Soviet Russia, where they just go out and fight fuckin _bears_ all day?

Wait, that actually sounded kinda badass...

Actually, wait, _no._ Just what the fuck exactly had he been thrown into here for? Surrounded by hot babes, people with bad ass weapons, living in a fucking _combat school,_ the realization that he wasn't on Earth anymore he thought about earlier was really starting to hit home for him now... But, even when he tried to think more on it and see if he could get any info from his weird ass memory bank, nothing real pertinent was popping up for him. Christ, yet another thing to frustrate the living piss out of him...

"Oww! Please _stop!_ "

Gaining the attention of the two teams at the table, as well as some of the others in the dining hall, they all looked up to see the source of the noise was a average hieght girl with brown hair and eyes, wearing a odd mixture of brown and black clothing as she tried to walk away from her table. She was being stopped from doing that, though, by the asshole pulling on her... _Bunny ears._

Yeah, he _most fucking certainly_ wasn't in Kansas anymore...

" _Cardin..."_ Pyrrha spat out angrily from beside him as she clenched her fist in anger. "I can't stand people like him."

As the others nodded or whispered in agreement, Ronnie couldn't help but feel empathy with the poor girl as that Cardin asshole and his buddies laughed at the physical pain they were causing her...

* * *

 _"Metallica?" The stupid poo-poo head laughed at him with his friends at they pointed at Ronnie's sweet new Master of Puppets shirt his mom had just gotten him for his 8th birthday last week. "That sounds_ sooooo _stupid."_

 _"Nu-uh!" Ronnie declared defiantly with clenched fists. These guys were being a bunch a meanies to him for no reason! "Metallica is super awesome! James Hat Feld is a super cool singer!"_

 _"More like Metalli-_ GAY. _Rock is dumb, anyways." One of the other bullies yelled, causing the others to laugh at him in the playground. "My dad says that Metal bands are full of retard boys, like that Ronny Dio guy. Did your mommy name you after a_ retard _?"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Ronnie yelled angrily when the kids made fun of his name. " That's a_ mean word! _Mean words are bad! Plus my_ _mommy says that_ Dio _is the coolest guy eve-"_

 _But he was interrupted, however, as the big group of meanies threw a milk cartoon at him from lunch, causing it to explode all over his new shirt. Looking down at the mess that it made, Ronnie felt tears start to well up before they fell down his face as he started to cry, not knowing what else to do._

 _"Awwww, look, the baby's_ crying _!" One of the kids commented. "Cry baby, cry baby, cry baby!"_

 _as the others joined in chanting 'cry baby' while they surrounded him, Ronnie tearfully looked around for someone to come help him. Why wouldn't anyone help him? Where were the teachers at? So he stood there, unable to leave as the kids surrounded and jeered at him all because he just wanted to listen to Metal._

* * *

...And he couldn't help but clench his fist in anger at the memory.

Looking around, Ronnie was almost surpirsed that nobody was getting up to do anything. Everyone just watched. Hell, he even saw a few people pull out their phone-lookin-things and start recording, one or two of them laughing at her, too.

Seeing the scene, he couldn't help but be reminded of the childhood memory. He remembered how heartbroken he felt when he went home that day and told his parents what happened. His dad wanted to go and have a nice little talk with the teachers about letting this happen, and his mom even went out and bought him a new Metallica shirt, _plus_ giving him a Black Sabbath shirt she was going to save for him for Easter. But, even with the support, nothing actually happened. The teachers never did anything to help him, and he continued to get picked on by the other kids. They just watched on and let it happen.

And once he was fairly certain that no one else was gonna get up to help her, not even his friends, Ronnie couldn't help but scowl. He didn't know this girl, and he wasn't gonna lie, the animal ears _were_ pretty weird to him. But that didn't matter. Even if this got a whole shit load of attention on him, which he was sure it would, he couldn't just stand by and watch this happen. To hell with blowing his cover.

Just because he was in a different body, he wasn't gonna let that turn him into a different _person._

And so, he stood up angrily as he rounded the table and began to make his way over to the scene, his friends eyeing him with a mixture of suprise as well as concern. But he didn't let that stop him, growing even more agrivated as he saw the douchebag tug on her ears. _Hard._

"See, I told you they were real." The ape-like asshole laughed to his friends with a voice that made him want to throat-punch the cunt. They all continued to make fun of her as she tried her best to not cause even more of a scene than it already was.

"Please _stop_." The girl asked in a very tired voice, sounding like this wasn't the first time this sort of thing happened.

"Hey, _asshole._ "

Having loudly declared his pressence, the four douchebags turned their attention, along with most of the people within the dinning hall, to Ronnie as he walked up to them and stopped right next to the bunny girl.

"Let. Her. _Go._ " He practically growled out, his new voice nout sounding very intimidating, but not particularly caring at the moment as he stared daggers at the pretentious shithead.

"Oh, _hey there_ Jauney-boy." The dickhead known as Cardin smiled vehemntly at his presence. "What's up? You want in on some of this action, too?"

At that, Ronnie couldnt help but reach over and rip Cardin's meaty hand away from the girl's ears, which he saw were now bruised from his grip. Their reaction was instantanious, the four of them standing up and squaring up with him as Cardin was the closest. Ronnie may have had to look up a little bit to make eye contact with the fucker, but he didn't let that deter him. He had taken on others like him before.

"What, you standin up for that _freak_?" The asshat spat out as he nodded towards the bunny girl, not breaking eye contact with him as he spoke. "Didn't know you were into that kinda thing, my guy. Last time I checked, beastiality was _illegal_."

"The only animal I see here is _you_ , ya fuckin overgrown primate." Ronnie spat back. They seemed to be a little taken aback by his choice of vulgar language, but he payed it no heed as they seemed to be the only ones who heard it. "I'd ask if you managed to get in through the special ed program, but judging by the vacant look on your face, I feel like _I_ would look like the dumbass here for asking such an obvious question."

"What, you wanna _go,_ punk?" Cardin growled angrily as he bumped into Ronnie, trying to push him back but not detering him in the slightest. "I'll wipe the floor with your scrawny butt right here, in front of everyone."

"Christ, if that's the best comeback you can muster, then I almost feel _bad_ for making fun of you. Suddenly, _i'm_ the bully." Ronnie scoffed as he balled up his fists, having been in this situation enough times to see where this was going. He wasn't quite sure of how good of a fighter this kid was, and with his apparent advantage over him with size, he didn't know how well this was gonna turn out. That, coupled with the other three guys that were probably gonna jump in, things _really_ weren't looking good for him at the moment.

But, to hell with it, he was already here. Even if he was gonna get his ass beat, he still wouldn't back down. He couldn't just stand by and watch someone else go through the shit he went through most of his life for the music he liked.

After all, how could he listen to Pantera, and _not_ be prepaired to kick some ass? How could he idolize Slayer and _not_ be able to stand up for himself, or love Dio and _not_ be ready to defend those who couldn't defend themselves? So he wasn't standing there just to try and look like a badass (not like he needed to _try_ to do that). He would stand and fight, not just for the girl behind him. Not because he wanted to.

He would fight, in the name of _Metal._

"Alright big guy, how about you and your croonies step away from vomit boy over here, before _we_ get involved."

At the sound of the new voice, Cardin and his three brown-nosing fuckwads turned to look behind him and seemed to have gone a shade paler as they backed up slightly. Being hesitant to turn around lest he get sucker-punched, Ronnie quickly peeked over his shoulder to see that Yang was the one to have issued the threat, standing not far behind him with a hand on her hip and a eyebrow raised.

Backed up by the rest of her team, and his team as well.

Wheeling back around to face the four bullies, Ronnie was slightly relieved to see that the four were backing off, obviously scared of what those seven could do to them. But even so, Cardin still managed to steal one more glare at him as he growled out.

"It's your lucky day, _Arc._ " He snarled as he spit on the floor right next to his feet. "But trust me, once your little friends aren't around, we're gonna make your regret ever being born."

"Ohhhh nooo, i'm _soooo_ scared." Ronnie responded plainly with a deadpan look, before pointing to his face. "You see this? _Reaaaaaaalllll_ scared. Let me tell ya. Absolutetly _terrified._ "

And with that final remark, Cardin growled at him one last time before he turned tail and stomped off in the other direction, closely followed by his three butt-buddies. Letting out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding, Ronnie was glad to see that he could still shit talk like the fuckin champ he was. And with that slight victory achieved, he turned around to regard the bunny girl.

To see that literally _every single fucking person here_ was staring at him.

At first, Ronnie froze at all of the stares and whisperes that were being made at his expense, just from the sheer _number_ of people who had seemed to magically fuckin appear between the moment he stood up to now. It was honestly kind of funny, in an ironic, fucked up sorta way. It seemed like the harder he tried to _not_ get noticed for shit, he just ended up making the situation _that_ much worse for himself. But, he managed to shake it off, trying his best to ingore the stares he was getting as he walked over to the bunny girl and regarded her as tactfully as possible.

"You okay?" He questioned as he nodded to her rabbit ear that that Cardin asshole had been tugging on. And to be honest, after having to had actually interact with the asshole himself, he supposed he could forgive Jaune for getting pushed around. A _little_ bit. Fuckin pussy. "Looks like it's pretty bruised."

The girl gave him a very shy look with a blush on her face, probably from the sheer amount of attention they were both getting from the vast amount of people within the building. She looked like she was about to say something, but the others chose that moment to walk over to them and caused whatever she was gonna say to die out before she could say it.

"That was pretty ballsy of you, Jauney-Boy." Yang smiled as she sauntered up to him. "Quite the 180 you did there. Quess you really are trying to fit the whole 'knight in shining armor' shtick."

"That _was_ pretty cool though, standing up to him like that." Her younger sister commented from beside her as she practically fuckin gawked at him.

"Yeah, and he could have gotten _beaten_ pretty badly too, if we hadn't had been here to support you." Weiss added in as the crowd of people began to realise that there was in fact _not_ going to be a fight and began to lose interest as they walked away. But, despite her tone, Ronnie saw that her facial expression had actually softened a little bit from how it normally was the few times she had regarded him. And to that, he just shrugged. He was going to respond, until he heard the bunny girl from his right clear her throat to get his attention.

"Uhm..." She began shyly, hardly able to raise her gaze from the ground as he turned to regard her. Guess she really _was_ shy. "Thank you, Jaune. I appreciate that."

And now, Ronnie's stern face had finally dropped as he replaced his frown with a smile as he shrugged once more.

"I mean, I didn't really do much." He admitted as he scratched the back of his head. "I just don't like bullies is all."

At that, the girl couldn't help but let out the smallest of smiles in return as she nodded happily and turned to walk away. he watched her go, Ruby turning and saying goodbye to her, mentioning the name Velvet as she passed her. Funny, it was almost like that was referencing something...

"Well, I think that's enough action for breakfast." Yang yawned out loud as she stretched her arms up in the air and turned to regard the rest of her team. "You guys wanna go ahead and head back? I was thinkin' we could probably try and stop at one of the malls off campus before the concert tomorrow."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Blake answered with a indefferent shrug as the other two members of her team responded similarly. Ronnie couldn't help but notice how the girl seemed to look at him for a bit, seeming to think about something before turning to walk away as the rest of team RWBY followed suite.

"Alright, see ya guys later!" Nora yelled out to them as they walked away. They turned to wave them goodbye as they walked through the doors. "AND DON'T YOU DARE BE LATE FOR THAT CONCERT!"

Ronnie watched them go, mulling over his thoughts about how this extrememly _eventful_ day was going so far. Wake up in a foreign world at a scrawny seventeen year old, find that he's living with a bunch of hot babes, nearly getting into a fight with a gang of assholes while trying to defend a different species of human...Yeah, pretty fuckin eventful.

Then, as the four of them began to walk, Ronnie felt someone grab a hold of his arm to stop him as Nora and Ren continued to walk. He turned to see that the one to have done so was none other than Pyrrha herself, looking past him to the pair with a smile.

"You two go on ahead, we'll meet you back at the dorm." She said to her friends as they simply nodded before continuing their trek. Then, once they were out of view, she turned back to face Ronnie, her look going from happy to worried in an instant as she squeezed his arm.

"Jaune." She said to him. "We need to talk."

And as he looked back at this girl, the consequences of what he had just done were now becoming very apparent to him as one simple word came to mind for him.

 _Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ **Hey guys, sorry about the wait for this one. Been busy getting a truck, playing the new dank souls remastered, Plus just trying to come up with good ideas for the story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Music suggestion: Gore by Deftones (Full Album)**

* * *

Christ, what a fucking day.

As Ronnie continued to get dragged along by his arm by Pyrrha, he couldn't help but reflect on the events of the past, what was it, ten hours? Not even that long. So far, he had woken up in an alternate universe, inside of a different body, surrounded by people he didn't know, but at the same time _did_ know, from some stupid memory bullshit he was yet to wrap his head around. Then, he had to try to not let these people _know_ that he was a different person than the one who's body he was in, which he was doing a _terrible fucking job_ at, which was followed up by nearly getting in a 1v4 against some racist bullies over some literal playboy bunny in front of a whole dining hall full of people, _right fucking in front of_ the people he was trying _not_ to blow his so called 'cover' for.

So, here he was, probably about to get questioned of who he was, where the hell that pansy ass Jaune kid was, and why Dave Mustardstaine couldn't quit fucking around and just release a good Megadeth album already. Okay, maybe not that last one, but _he_ sure as hell wanted to fucking know.

So, all of that left him in his current predicament, being led by a cute redhead that he knew for probably a total of five hours by the hand through some elegant garden'y area of the school grounds. His eyes roved around, from the giant trees, the multiple colored bushes, Pyrrha's nice ass, to the beautiful blue sky, he had a lot to look at while he was being led to they're destination, not a single word being exchanged between the two of them as he kept quiet.

Finally, after what felt like an hour of walking, but was probably not even ten minutes, Pyrrha had led him to a solemn bench surrounded by bushes, keeping them fairly secluded from others and giving them the privacy he was sure that Pyrrha wanted. She sat down, gesturing for him to sit down next to her, which he did without a thought as they sat in an akward silence for a couple of seconds. Then, he turned to speak to the red headed girl, trying to break the silence.

"So, what-" They both said in unision, stopping each other as Pyrrha got a small red blush on her cheeks while Ronnie just gestured to her.

"My bad. What were you gonna say?"

"N-No, i'm sorry. You first." Pyrrha responded.

Okay, so _that's_ how this conversation was going to go, akward and drawn out. Fucking _spectacular._

"I was just gonna ask what you pulled us all the way out here for." Ronnie responded with a wave of his hand as he gestured towards the fauna surrounding them. Like he didn't fucking know why, by this point he was just trying to hold up what little of a facade he could to keep his ass out of hot water before he could even get a full grasp on what the fuck was going on. "Is everything okay?"

At that remark, Pyrrha scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she seemed to try and formulate her next sentence carefully as Ronnie just watched her with a passive expression on his face, while internally his heartbeat was like double bass petals going off on an Infant Annihilator track. Eventually, though, she managed to look him in the eye as she spoke up.

"I've just been... _Concerned_ latetly, is all." She started off uncertainly as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, the likes of which caused Ronnie to make a literal effort to keep eye contact with the girl, and not her perfect, _perfect_ thighs. "You've been acting a little different latetly, and I just wanted to make sure that everything was... _okay._ I know that Cardin's been giving you trouble latetly, and I know that we've already talked about this breifly before, but..."

"We've all been noticing it, Jaune." Pyrrha said with a sigh as she seemed to have a harder time meeting his eyes. As Ronnie's heart began to crowd surf into his fucking throat, the girl managed to look back at him with a mix of emotions, the main one being concern. "I understand, it's stressful here. You've been assigned as the leader of our team, in one of the most prestegious hunting academies in all of _Remnant_. That alone is a pretty hefty burden to deal with, let alone with the added stress of Cardin and his prejudiced team full of _bigots_ constantly hassleing you. I know that you said you wanted to deal with this one your own. But, the point that i'm hoping to make here is that _you_ _don't have to._ We're here to support you with anything that you need, and help eachother out like a good team _should_."

"But we want to do _more_ than that, Jaune. We want to help _you_." The redhead pleaded as she scooted closer to him and took ahold of his hand. " _I_... Want to help you..."

"We all care about you. Ren, Nora and I, you've shown so much care to us, and tried your best to do what's right for all of us, and we appreciate that. We really do. I can see hwo hard you're trying, we _all_ can. And with what you did today!"

Excitement now glowing in her eyes, Pyrrha gestured back to the direction of the dining hall as she recalled the earlier events, with just the smallest amounts of pridein her voice.

"I can't even _begin_ with how brave that was of you, standing up against Cardin and his team of bullies for Velvet. We all watched it happen, and we all wanted to help her... But, the sad truth is, we _didn't_." Pyrrha admitted with a small amount of shame as her head dipped slightly. "I would be lying if I were to say that I probably wouldn't have gotten up... Me, coming from my background... No, that wouldn't have done well for my image, just picking unprofessional fights left and right. Can't go off acting like that, with so many people around with their scrolls ready to record when I have a _Reputation_ to uphold."

Pyrrha let out a tired sigh from her lips as she stared at the ground, uttering the word reputation like some sort of sickly disease, one that she had been carrying for a long time now. A burden she had to bare that she had grown sick of. Seeming to reflect on something, Pyrrha tried to find the right words to go on before looking back at Ronnie once more.

"But _you_ did. Out of all of us, _you_ were the one to get up and stand up to him. Despite being outnumbered, and everyone watching, you did the right thing today, Jaune. And when we saw things turning south, and when I stood up with the others to come to your side, the realization I had made before made itself even more present in my mind as Cardin turned tail."

"I think that we, Team JNPR, are finally starting to break that barrier of just being four teenagers who became friends... To a fully fledged team, who can work together in unison on the road to becoming quite the formadable group of Hunstmen. A well oiled machine, prepaired to get the mission achieved, no matter how daunting the task that lays ahead of us. _But_..."

With that, she faced the blonde imposter and gave him a gentle hug as she laid her head in his shoulder, trying her hardest to hide the growing redness on her cheeks.

"We can't be a team if we don't have our leader with us, now can we?"

After a long pause of Pyrrha holding onto to Ronnie, she finally seperated with him and back to her origional position in order to get a good look at his face to try and see how he would respond. And, followed up by even more silence, He finally spoke.

"Uhm, yeah, y'know, I think that sounds pretty cool." Ronnie nodded along with a small cough, clearing his throat as he folded on leg over the other. "I really agree with a lot of the things you said there, about, y'know, like, leading and stuff. Oiling the machine and all that."

Fucking _CHRIST_ , he was bad at this. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Ronnie expected to see the girl get suspicious over his reaction from her extremely heart-felt speech, but was suprised to see that the girl actually _laughed_.

And it was quite the warm one, too. One that put a genuine smile on his face, despite the unease he had been feeling that whole day.

So, he just nervously laughed along with her, suprisingly happy that he hadn't upset the girl despite not knowing her all that well. So, they sat there, laughing with eachother with no one to interrupt them. It was actually the most peaceful moment he had had ever since he had woken up today. A welcome relief from the stress, if anything.

"Well i'm glad that we can see eye to eye." Pyrrha chuckled out as the laughter died down and the two just sat peacefully in silence, the sound of nature and nearby students giving them a suprisingly relaxing soundtrack for their quiet moment. Both Ronnie and Pyrrha sat there, enjoying the moment with each other before finally, Pyrrha stood up and turned to him as she gestured for him to come along.

"Come on, I don't know how much longer we can go before Nora finally decides to come after us."

"Yeah, don't want her to tear up the schoolgrounds... _Again_." Ronnie agreed with a smile as he followed suit and stood up next to the girl. And with a nod, and a content smile, the two began to make their way back to the dorms.

And despite the situation he was in, despite the akward feeling of essentially having to pretend to be another person _entirerly_ , for Lemmy knows _how_ long... Ronnie actually felt a little better about himself, being able to make this girl happy.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as the sun had finally settled over the horizon for the day and the fractured moon beginning to make it's way into the night sky, team RWBY finally came back from their trip downtown, their charismatic Blonde Bombshell kicking open the door before she let the bags fall from her hands onto the floor before she jumped into her bed with a audible groan.

" _Auuuuuugggghhhhh_." Yang flopped herself onto her back as the other three girls walked into the room and set their newly aquired items down into their respective areas. "Thank God _that's_ fianlly over. I haven't missed my bed any more than I do now..."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Weiss rebutted witha role of her eyes as she began to unpack soem new hair care products onto her desk.

"I'm with Yang. I can feel today in both my bank account _and_ my feet." Ruby sighed as she sat down in her chair before perking up as she pulled out her new t-shirt. "But _hey_ , at least I got this sweet Achieve Men t-shirt for the concert tomorrow night!"

"Are we _really_ going to wear the same shirt to the concert?' Blake questioned as she set her bags by her bed before getting comfortable and whipping out a new book that she added to her collection today. She saw Weiss about to interject, both her and the heiress able to agree on the ridiculousness of the idea before Ruby immediatetly jumped in.

" _Yyyyyup!_ As team leader, i hereby decree that the t-shirts are mandatory for our mandatory fun day tomorrow!" The Crimsonette defended with a smile as Weiss raised a eyebrow behind her.

"I feel that if you have to point out that it's mandatory, then there's more than likely _not_ going to be any fun..."

" _MANDATORY FUN IS MANDATORY!"_ Ruby yelled as she zipped over to her partner.

"I can already imagine how Nora's gonna react when team JNPR tags along tomorrow." Blake commented to herself as she imagined the energetic hammer-maiden trying to whip up a similar outfit for her team on the fly. But, with the mention of their sister team, Yang perked up and stuck her head over the bed to regard her teamate.

"Hey, speaking of team JNPR, we never did talk about what Jauney-boy did today." The Blond reminded the others of the confrontation earlier in the dining hall. Wiess just huffed to herself as she began to let down her pony tail and brush out her hair for bed.

"There's not much to talk about." She replied simply. "The Dunce put himself into yet another situation where we had to come save him, that was that."

"Aw come on, Weiss-cream, you're over-simplifying it!" Yang defended her fellow blond as she sat back atop her bed. "Never quite seen him get that ballsy before. Wonder what's gotten into him?"

"I will admit, it was a _little_ suprising to see Arc finally stand up against him for once..." Weiss agreed as she pulled out her comb and got to work. "But, my point still stands that if we hadn't been there, it could have ended badly."

"I don't know, I haven't actually seen Jaune get angry like that before..." Ruby wondered to herself over her blond friend. He was always so happy and easy-going, too have seen him actually get genuinenly agry was a rare occurence for her. Matter of fact, he had seemed off all day today. She wondered if something was wrong...

"Yeah, kinda _hot_ if you ask me." Yang interrupted her sister's thought with a saucey grin and raised eyebrows, mainly just trying to stir up a reaction out of her sibling. And she was successful, causing Ruby to blush visibly as she sputtered out at her older sister. Yang just laughed as she rolled back onto her bed, getting comfortable as her baby sister's complaints died down.

But, she would admit, it _was_ quite out-of-character for the guy. While she wasn't exactly best friends with the blond goofball, she did know him well enough to know that whenever he was confronted by the big hairy ape that was Cardin, he would normally just take whatever punishment was dished to him with some sort of ridiculous noise. But, for some reason he decided today was the day he was gonna stand up. And while none of them were close enough to hear what he had said to the bully, she able to see Cardin's facial reactions to Jaune's rebuttals. And to his chagrin, he looked ready to fight, all four of them if need be. Even if he would've gotten his butt handed to him. She would be lying if she were to say that him standing up for someone wasn't the _slightest_ bit badass, especially with the confidence he had been showing...

And even though the topic wasn't discussed any further after that, The Blond Knight was now officially the topic on all four minds of the girls of Team RWBY with his past actions from the day.

Or, more appropriatetly, the raging metalhead in his place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Master of Thrashers**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Trapped in a Poser Madhouse**

 **Music Suggestions for this chapter:**

 **Pripjat: Sons of Tchernoybl. A really great, heavily underrated thrash metal band. Highly suggest checking this one out, the whole album is a great example of how Thrash has always managed to stay a consistently high quality genre with it's releases over the years, making a great comeback thanks to bands like these guys releasing such solid material. You're doing yourself a disservice if you listen to thrash and don't at least hear the title-track off this album.**

 **Sodom: M-16.** **Do you want something that you can fucking shoot up on heroin too, just to go out and fucking take over the entirety of a third world country with nothing then a fucking plastic spoon? Then let me tell you something, do I have an album for you. I don't even fucking know where to begin with this masterpiece. I've been listening to this album so much in the past month, I just can't get enough of it. While I _highly_ advocate for you to check out the whole album, if your simply pressed for time and just can't listen to the whole thing, then at least do the title track, Genocide, Among the Weirdcong, and their cover of The Trashmen's Surfin Bird (Yes, the old song that Family Guy beat until it was nothing but a giant fucking crater in the ground. It's still amasing despite that).**

 **Exodus: Bonded by Blood. So if your looking for a really good thrash band, and wanna listen to one of the giants who never gets as much recognition as they should, go do yourself a favor and listen to this fuckin' album. While for me it's a close runner up to _Fabulous Disaster_ , it's still just a kick ass 80's thrash album, up there with the likes of _Kill 'em All_ and _Peace Sells..._ If you just want something simple but kick ass that you can go outside and fuckin dispose of posers to while you bench press six Stone Cold Steve Austins, then you need look no further, my friends.**

* * *

The dreaded day had arrived. Ronnie trudged forth, feeling the evil presence that had been looming over him growing closer and closer, despite how much he thrashed, bashed, moshed and blasted. Dread it, run from it, there was nothing he could do to stop it...

The _POP CONCERT..._

 _"_ Jaune, quit dragging along, silly. We'll be late!" Nora called from ahead before running back with that weird zipping around thing she does, grabbing him by his hand and dragged him up to the rest of the group, Ronnie groaning mentally at being forced to do this. But then again, he couldn't exactly just _tell_ them that he'd rather eat Chad kroeger's ass than go to this 'concert', cause this is apparently something fucking _Jaune_ likes.

Y'know what, fuck Jaune. Little bitch, not getting his daily intakes in of listening to Slayer 666 times backwards, causing him to go to this shit. Like, it couldn't even be _good_ not-metal artists, like Tom Waits or Johnny Cash or White Buffalo. But _noooooooo_ , instead he had to listen to go and listen to the fucking _Achieve Men_.

And unfortunatetly, it wasn't like he was complaining about them without actually hearing anything by them. His team was playing their music all god damn morning in order to 'hype themselves up' for this fucking thing. And, his supsisions were confirmed, they were _awful_. No blast beats, no solos, nothing to mosh too, like how the fuck was this even considered music. They sounded like One Direction while they sucked off Blink-182 on stage as Big Time Rush took turns shoving the mic up their asses.

And then, as if hearing them all morning wasn't enough, apparently this whole city fucking _worships_ them, finding banners displaying their concert hanging from multiple buildings while every shop played their music on the speakers in the streets. God, how he wished he had taken a job as a electrician so he could break into the fucking things and play Exodus on blast, melting their god damn faces off.

Continuing to walk down the streets, Ronnie followed the seven individuals who seemed to be hellbent on torturing him with this diabolical heresy as they went from shop to shop, getting every thing they could that was related to this bloody boy band. There was one place where Ruby even tried getting him a _shirt_ of them to wear. And even if it was nice of her to have had offered, the only way he was going to get caught with one of those things on was if they fucking _hanged_ him from the streets with it.

He tried to sneakily purchase a black shirt with a skull that was puking blood, so he could have _something_ that was somewhat metal to wear underneath his hoodie. But, of course fucking Nora managed to find him before he could make it to the check out counter. He swore, privacy was non-existent in this place.

"Guys, there it is!" Ruby screeched as she pointed at a building down the road. Looking up, Ronnie was honestly taken aback at just how _big_ the god damn thing was. It was probably 8 stories tall, and took up at least three city blocks. This looked like a stadium that was made to house the likes of Metallica, Black Sabbath or AC/DC, the bands that could sell out multiple arena's at once. But the fantasy was ruined as he saw that it was drapped in gigantic flags with _Achieve Men_ faces on it, the bloody idiots smiling down at the streets below them, enjoying all the pain and suffering their music was causing him.

"Oh jeez, look at that line..." He heard Pyrrha comment with a gasp as everyone else followed her line of sight to see the fact that, not only did the line apparently wrap around the building not _once_ , not _twice_ , but _three fucking times_ , the end of the line actually spilling out _into the street they were in_.

"Jesus Christ, does every single person and their grandmother listen to these guys?" Ronnie commented to himself with disbelief. He wasn't sure if anyone heard him though, as everyone began to get discouraged at the sheer size of the line they would have to wait in. Looking amongst their faces, an idea struck Ronnie in the head like it was a Toxic Waltz as he gasped loudly.

"Oh no! That line is so long, I don't think that we'll _ever_ be able to get in!" He hammed it up so hard it was honestly killing him on the inside. He then snapped with a fake upset expression as he shook his head. "Shoot, I guess we've got no choice but to go home now!"

"Well Arc, while that _would_ be a decent observation in any other instanse," Weiss spoke up with a small smile as she pulled something out of her hand bag before flashing 8 different plastic cards. "But I saw this coming in advance. So, I managed to pull some strings, and get us all on the V.I.P. list."

"Weiss, your AMAZING!" Ruby and Nora cried out at the same time as they hugged the girl from either side.

"Wow Weiss, looks like you managed to save the day." Ren admitted with a touch of joy in his voice.

"Thank you, Weiss, this means a lot to all of us." Pyrrha said warmly as she patted Weiss on the shoulder, who was still being crushed to death in between Nora, Ruby, _and Yang,_ who had somehow joined in the bear hug of death when no one was looking.

"Yeah, thanks Weiss." Blake actually managed to genuinely compliment the girl.

"Haha, well i'm gonna fucking kill myself." Ronnie laughed quietly to himself with a vacant smile so no one else could hear him mentally screaming.

"Yes, yes, you can all worship me later." Weiss said as she dusted herself off after having had managed to break free from the three girls. "But for now, let's head inside."

* * *

Even three hours later. Even a couple of minutes before the show started. Even as they all stood in the V.I.P. area right in front of the stage that had probably a total of 100 people. Even as the hundred thousand or so fans behind them screamed in pure joy.

All Ronnie could do was continue to mentally scream.

"Jaune, aren't you excited?" Ruby managed to yell into his ear just loud enough for him to discern what she was saying over the frenzied fans. "We're finally going to get to see Achieve Men live, and in the V.I.P. section! Is'nt this _great_!?"

"Yeah, fantatstic." Ronnie responded sarcastically, but Ruby not being able to hear him. But apparently she was able to see his expression, cause she poked him to have him look down to her to see her pouting.

"Jaune, what's wrong? I thought that you liked these guys. Your the one who showed them to us, remember!"

Of fucking course he was the one to haved showed them this fresh hell. Why wasn't he surpised. God fucking damnit, Jaune.

"Yeah, I l-l..." Ronnie tried to yell, but the words got caught in his throat. He coughed before trying again, "I l-l-lii..." Feeling like there was a Les Paul being shoved down his throat, he pounded his chest before trying once more " I _Like_ these guys. I just don't feel so good is all!"

"Are you sick!?" Ruby questioned with a worried expression, holding the back of her hand up to his head to try and check his temperature. "Do you feel okay!?"

Upon seeing the girl's genuine concern for his well being, Ronnie couldn't help but feel a little ball of guilt form up in his stomach. Sure, he did have the weird influx of memories from Jaune to work off of for his experinces from these people, but from what he had been able to gather for the past couple of days, they were genuinenly good people. People who actually gave a shit about Jaune, and here he was, making Ruby worried about him because he couldn't fucking stand something that she and Jaune both enjoyed before he came in, taking over this guy's life without his consent and much to his chagrin.

Man, once he found out who or what had caused this whole fiasco, he was going to kick it's ass for putting him in the situation.

"Yeah, i'll be fine for now." Ronnie calmed her as he patted her arm for re-assurance. With the stage lights managing to reflect a decent amount of light on them, he was able to catch the small blush that formed on the girls cheeks as she smiled.

Oh god, please don't let that become some sort of sub-plot down the road.

"Alright, well don't let it ruin the night for you, dork!" Ruby responded as she lightly punch his shoulder. "Their about to come on stage! Get ready!"

Yeah, cause he just couldn't fuckin _wait_.

Sure enough, the lights dimmed and the roar of the crowds seemingly _tripled_ as the curtains rose and six figures stepped on stage, a single synth note playing in a droning sound before the crowd continued to scream, though he noticed that it dropped heavily in it's volume,probably because it was a quiet part of a well known intro. Like he would willingly want to know. And yet, the crowd's roar dulled to a low murmur as a melody started playing, and suprisingly enough it was one that Ronnie both recognised and _didn't_ hate. Listening in, he was extrememly certain that he actually recognised the tune, until all of the guys onstage began to sing as one.

" _We passed upon the stair..._ " The six sang in perfect synchronisation, lights slowly beginning to show the band as they looked upon the crowd. " _We spoke of was and when. Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend."_

Holy shit, were these guys actually covering David _Bowie_? Was this fucking _Man Who Sold The World_? Ronnie looked around, dazed and confused as the men continued to sing along to the synth before a drum beat began to pick up.

He was... Holy shit, this was actually somewhat fuckin _decent_. To all six be able to hit the same note at the exact same time for a great classic song, all the while sounding _good_ , was a pretty tough feat. And, to their credit, these guys were actually pulling it off. Despite how vehemently aggressive he was against this band before, with the cover beginning to pick up before him, he found himself actually _enjoying_ the song. And while he had a multitude of questions, like was there a different version of David Bowie in this world, if not, how did they know the song, etcetera, he wasn't going to let that stop him from actually enjoying the music before him.

" _Oh no! Not me! We never lost control."_ The men began to hop around on the stage to the music, showing energy and genuine love for the song they were peforming, Ronnie not being able to with hold the grin on his face from being so pleasantly suprised. " _Your face, to face, with the man who sold the world._ "

But as one of the members disappeared momentarilly, they came back a second later with a guitar to start playing a pretty decent solo during the interlude. Ronnie was actually about to shout out his approval, still completetly blown away by the talent and musicianship that was on display before him. But, he stopped just short as he looked at the V.I.P. crowd around him, then to the regular seates even further back.

Because if he had, out of the possible hundreds of thousands of people attending, he would have quite literally been the only one. All around him, the entire stadium stood and stared motionlessly and silently at the group of six men on stage, the silence becoming almost deafining. And it wasn't the "I'm so mesmerised by this song that I can't move" sort of way, but like... They were so confused at was being played before them. Like they had all just spaced out of their heads and went somewhere else.

And Ronnie had a confused expression of his own, but his was much more one of a bewilderment as he looked amongst the silent crowd, absolutetly baffled before he turned to the stage to see the band starting to notice the lack of life from the crowd and slowly come to a stop. And while this was honestly starting to scare the shit out of him, the band just looked really sad and disappointed , those who carried instruments tossing them forlornly to the side as they retrieved their mic's, hearing one of them muttering something about " _just like the other times_..."

"Hey, uhm, what the fuck?" Ronnie spoke loud enough for the band on stage to hear him. And while he cringed upon realising that his friends were still, in fact, right next to him, they still continued to look ahead and somewhere far away from this place. The quiet actually made his skin start to crawl as he turned back to the group.

"What the fuck is going on here? That cover was actually, and I can't believe i'm saying this, good. I thought you guys were just a shitty pop group. Uh, no offense."

All six men looked down to him, all having expressions that were mixtures of suprise with sadness. One of the bearded ones, he thought his name was Gavin, didn't even bother to hold up a mic as he spoke to him, not having to with the absolutetly dead crowd.

"Don't worry mate, we understand." he sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Walking to the edge of the stage, Ronnie met him halfway as the man took a seat on the edge as the rest approached. "It didn't always used to be like this."

"So we're just gonna act like everybody becomin' fuckin statues isn't weird in the _slightest_?" Ronnie questioned as he hiked a thumb towards everyone, even the security guards in the same trance as everyone else.

"Trust me, we were freaked out too the first time it happened." One of the guys he heard Yang call Micheal shrugged from the memory. "This all started about a little over three years ago. We were playing a show at a venue and everybody just... Like, _stopped_ suddenly. Like this."

Ronnie looked back to the crowd behind and around him, climbing up onto the stage to get a better look at the gargantuin crowd before them. The band made no effort to stop him, Ronnie making out the horde of people through the stage lights. It was as if a army of mindless corpses had been summoned by a necromancer who learned a sick guitar riff, and were waiting for the breakdown that would send them fourth to kill everyone.

But that was the thing, though. While his analogy was someone using a guitar to rise them up, it seemed like the use of the guitar here was what shut them _down._ But... How could that be? He knew that the common consensus was "oh, metal/rock/ punk sucks, blah blah blah", but to go to the lengths of someone's brain just completetly shutting down upon hearing a freakin _guitar solo_?

How in the everloving _fuck_ was this happening?

"We just thought they weren't digging the songs, so Gavin over here suggested we do a cover and NSYNC." Another man spoke up bitterly with a nasty tone, reminding Ronnie that he thankfully _wasn't_ the last mentally coherent being within the whole coleseum. "And as much as we fuckin' hated it, it worked. Everybody broke out of it and just went wild. The weirdest shit."

Ronnie continued to scan the crowd before him, still feeling the strong sensation of un-ease washing over him as he took in the words of the band. Turning back to them, Ronnie tried his best to formulate coherent sentences to ask the group, but couldn't manage to find one.

"It was just that crowd at first. But slowly yet surely, every show we went to started having that reaction. And they wouldn't go back to normal until we started doing shit that was pop." Gavin sighed as he looked solemly amongst the crowd. He laughed bitterly to himself. "And to think, a punk band having to make a living off of pop covers..."

"Wait wait wait, _punk_?" Ronnie waved his hands to interrupt them, his confusion now doubling. His team had been blarring their entire discography all day, and he hadn't heard a _single_ track that sounded anything remotetly close to punk. "But all your guy's albums are just pop garbage... Again, no offense."

"Yeah, and we can't blame you for believing that." A guy he was pretty certain was named Geoff answered. "If you look us up right now, our only albums that show up are from three years ago to now. We had _four_ damn albums before that, man. Fuckin' _four_."

"But you can't find them _anywhere_ now, unless you find some far off place and their sitting in the back of the used sections. I think we honestly have the last of the physical copies for them."

Wait... So not only was the band he was vehemently dreading all day turn out to have apparently been a punk band with some actual talent before this. But their discographies from _before_ they were a shitty pop group just, what... Went missing? What in the actual _fuck_ was going on in this place!?

"Holy shit. Y'know, I can't believe that i'm asking this, but... Do you happen to _have_ any of those copies on you?" Ronnie asked them curiously. He knew it was an odd question to ask at the moment, but it was the only thing he could think of to ask. He had to have _some_ sort of evidence to help prove one of the many, _many_ weird things that had been happening in Ronnie's life the past few days.

And oddly enough, some of the band members actually switched from their somber moods, to ones of actual suprise and joy. One of them started to jog over to the curtain before disappearing behind it for a moment, poping back out with a small draw-string back-pack with a couple of square cases in them before handing them over to Ronnie. He peeked inside quickly to see that there were 4 cd's inside, with what looked to be a sleek portable CD player with some headphones.

If he had to bet, this band had been waiting a _long time_ for somebody to ask for these.

"Your probably the first person in almost three years whose wanted to listen to those." Micheal commented with a smile as the others nodded in agreement, talking amongst one another excitedly.

"Yeah, uhm. Sorry, it's just that..." Ronnie looked out to the horde of frightening zombie-people before him, his eyes falling on his teammate's who were still in the same state of being. He thought about how he could phrase his next statement without giving too much away and sounding weird. Despite the amount of weirdness already going on. "Well, i'm kind of new around here, y'know. And people never just fuckin up and became braindead because somebody started playing something heavier than Third Eye Blind back where i'm from. I mean sure, I get weird looks and got called a Satan Worshipper once. But this?"

"We've been trying to figure this out ourselves for quite a while now guy, trust us." One of the other members of the band shook his head disdainfully. "All that we've come to find out, is that apparently you have to play in person, live, in order for this to have an effect on people. Otherwise, people just give you weird looks."

"And the whole 'forcefully forgetting everything that was remotetly punk/metal/rock'?" Ronnie threw his arms up in confusion. "I imagine that you guys weren't the only ones who were affected by that. How many other bands got fucked by this?"

"Almost 85% of the bands in Remnant just up and disappeared." Gavin answered as he stood up and popped his back loudly. "We found a couple of them, some we knew personally. But they never recognised us for who we were before. And when we talked to them, asked them about all the albums and shows and everything they played, they just said they didn't know what we were talking about."

"And the even more irritating part was, that we'd ask them what they were doing during those times in their lives. But they would always respond that they couldn't think of anything. Like, just complete blank spots. And the worst part was, that they didn't even fucking _care!_ " Gavin showing a fair amount of irritation before Micheal came up and consoled his friend by patting him on the shoulder. "It was like they knew completetly that they had no recollection of those times, and were completetly happy to just _not_ remember them. I don't get it, there used to be such a great crowd and scene to everything..."

"Now, it just feels like it's dying out, and nobody can do anything to stop it."

The words caught Ronnie's attention again and brought him back around from the horde of people to the group before he walked up to Gavin and pointed directly into Gavin's face.

"Hey, you shut the fuck up about that." He said sternly before pointing towards the air and shouting. "Like a great man once said, you can't kill The Metal! The Metal, will live on!"

The band looked at his enthusiastic anger with suprise from the emotion he had showed, Gavin chuckling lightly to himself from the exchange.

"Damn, I suppose your right." He admitted before raising a lone brow at him. "Say, what's your name, man?"

"Well, around my friends it's Jaune, but I prefer Ronnie." He answered, holding up a hand and shaking it with each of the members.

"Tell you what Ronnie, we're going to be in the area for a few weeks after the show at a hotel one of our record companies bought out for us. It's a little on the down low so as to keep us getting swamped with pop fans while we're here, so we probably will get you in through the side entrance or something." Gavin informed him as he reached into his jean pockets and pulled out his scroll. After putting the pack on his back, Ronnie did the same and pulled up his contacts list. "Here's my number. If you get the chance, shoot us a message and come over some time. We'd love to hang out with somebody who still cares about the music."

"Oh, okay, sweet!" Ronnie nodded happily, glad to _finally_ meet some people who were like minded in his tastes of music. Remembering the seven others, however, he looked over to the other frozen seven people in the front crowd who were as still as Dead after he decided to try his shotgun mic. "Though, I can't quite say when i'll be able to get away from them without them noticing. Nothing against them, it's just that... There's a lot of things going on right now, and some serious things have changed... That if they found out, it'd probably turn out pretty bad."

"Dude, just bring them along!" Micheal laughed as he patted Ronnie on the shoulder. "And hell, if you need an excuse, we can invite you all on backstage later and just give them some shit about how _you won a crazy awesome prize of getting to hang out with us_!"

"So wait, they can't hear a single thing we're doing then?" Ronnie questioned as he scratched his head. This was really confusing. "They even gonna remember that any of this happened?"

"Their gonna completetly block out everything from the moment we started the Bowie cover, so they'll just come back to us once we start playing something pop. Or country. Or Reggae, or blues, or dubstep, or-"

"Yeah, so basically anything that's not some of the greatest genre's ever made." Ronnie nodded along as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, and as for the whole coming backstage afterwords thing... As much as i'd genuinenly like too, i'm afraid that after hearing and seeing all this shit..."

"You just need a breather is all, we get it." Geoff finished for him. "Trust us dude, we get it."

"Oh yeah, it's a lot to take in. And they aren't gonna snap out of it until we play some pop covers, so I can't blame you for wanting to leave." Geoff shrugged non-chalantly as the band began to walk back to retrieve their microphones. "Well hey, hopefully we'll see you later!"

"Yeah, totally." Ronnie agreed as he waved a hand over his shoulder to the band as he made his way towards the end of the stage before jumping off. Walking forward and around the brain-dead crowd towards a bright red _exit_ sign. But right before the band started to sing and resume the concert, Ronnie turned back with a question that could probably only get answered here. "Oh hey, do you guys know of any good music stores in town?"

The band all stopped before looking at one another, sharing glances before coming up into a huddle in the middle of the stage. Trying to whisper amongst themselves but the mic's helping him to catch some of there conversation, bits like " _But that dude's crazy_ " or " _Do you think he'll let him in?_ " were caught by Ronnie.

After all nodding heads at on another, Gavin raised his mic up and answered him.

"There's this one underground place in the downtown area. It's run by this dude whose one of the last remaining Atlesian Black Metal artists. He's, well... Pretty extreme to say the least."

Atleasian Black metal? Must be this place's version of Norway or something.

"Alright, well, what's the place called?" Ronnie called back. The band all looked to one another, before all nodding at once as they all turned to answer Ronnie at once.

"Helvete."

Ronnie looked at their deadly serious and somewhat afraid expressions, seeing that these guys were obviously not too comfortable with the person who ran this place. But, despite having the new knowledge of who these guys really were, he felt that they may not be as accustomed to the more extreme sides of metal that he had been listening to most of his life. After all... He was pretty certain if you put Anti-Nowhere League and Mayhem's orgional line up in a room, they'd both probably try to kill each other within a couple of minutes. Or maybe the Black metalers would just try to kill themselves first. Or maybe the punks would overdose first. he didn't know, they were all a fucked, merry bunch.

With a nod, Ronnie walked back towards the exit, the band now starting up what sounded like _Bye Bye Bye_ as the crowd slowly began to come back from their empty state of mind. He felt like he should have stopped to watch everyone return back to life to see them riled back up and let his friends know that he was stepping out, but he needed to get some fresh air, think some things through. Besides, he needed to go to Helvete, the origin of the name not lost upon him. With so many questions and concerns having been brought up to him in the past... _Twenty minutes_? Twenty minutes. He could only hope that he could find the answers (And the music) he sought out within that shop.

And, as he opened up the draw string bag and loaded up one of the cd's he had been givin into the portable cd player, he could use the chance to finally listen to the closest thing to metal or punk he had gotten the chance to since he had arrived.

* * *

" _Bring fourth, the legends, of punk once past! We're here to cause havoc, we're here to kick your ass!"_

As Ronnie made his way down the streets of Vale, following the directions given to him by the gps in his scroll, he couldn't help but headbang vigirously why mouthing along the words to the songs blaring through his head phones. And even with all the people he passed by giving him odd and down-right terrified looks, he couldn't have given two shits less about them.

He was finally back into the genre's he had loved the most.

" _Achieve Men, we're here to screw your wife! Achieve Men, we'll fill your ears with knives! We're the Achieve Men, and we're here to end your liiiiiiife!"_

With the fast playing styles, shouted lyrics and energetic instrumentals, Ronnie was clearly flooded with music that reminded him of bands the likes of Minor Threat, Dead Kennedy's and Anti-Nowhere League. And sure, while it wasn't anywhere near as agressive as the likes of Mayhem, Slayer or Deicide, it was still bliss to his ears as he could _finally_ listen to something that wasn't pop trash.

Rounding a corner, Ronnie's thoughts were brought back to the group of six who were currently playing a bunch of covers that were _leagues_ behind the music they were capable of. Looking down to the CD case in his hands, Ronnie couldn't help but allow a frown to fall upon his face as he looked at the green colored picture of a younger version of Geoff slamming a hammer into a manequin's fake-blood-covered head.

To have put so much effort and love into these albums they had given him, so much _energy_ and _talent_ , just to have to give it all up because people literally became zombies when they heard it? And then have to stay afloat by performing music that they hated? Sure, they probbaly had homes and families they needed to support, so he could see the logical side of it. But to give up Metal, Punk and Rock?

He didn't think he'd ever be able to do that. To give up having to play the heaviest, fastest shit that he, Judas, Varg and Dave could possibly churn out? The thought put a giant pit in his stomach, one that he was quick to turn away as he went back to bobbing his head to Achieve Men. He would never give up metal. Those assholes would have to pry his guitar and cd's out of his cold, dead hands.

Rounding one last corner as the sun had fully fell behind the Vale skyline, Ronnie saw the destination that he had been searching for, looming at the end of a empty and abandoned street. Two stories tall and made of cold, gray bricks, stood the music store he had been wearily informed of by the Hardcore Punk turned pop Slave group, it's title in the messiest, most brutal black metal font he could possibly imagine, it's dark and forboading atmosphere that would have made a lesser metalhead shiver looming over the entirety of the street.

 _Helvete._

Ronnie gave the store a long, hard look, thinking of what could possibly lay inside Black Metal Abode. His eyes caught glimpse of words that were spray painted on the front of the store right next tot he door, simply reading _Only Death Resides Here._

Ronnie stared at the writing as he walked his way up in front of it, staring it down and humming to himself quietly in thought.

...

"Aw dude, I love Death!" Ronnie grinned to himself as he walked over to the door. "I wonder if they have any copies of Leprosy!"

* * *

 **And that's it. Quite the wait, just to leave you all hanging on a cliff hanger, I know. But luckily, i've finally gotten a lot more time to myself in order to write, so you guys will be able to expect more, higher quality chapters from me from here on out. Both this and The Foreigner will be my main focus for quite some time, and if you haven't read it, Check it out! it's pretty metal, too!**

 **Also, anyone else hyped for the Lords of Chaos Movie!? I'm gonna try my hardest to go see it in Charlotte on the 15th, hope to see some of you guys there!**

 **Stay Metal as FUCK!**


	7. update

I'm currently working on re-writing the chapters. didn't like where it was going, wrote myself into some holes I couldn't fix. Been dealing with personal shit as well.

Stand by.


End file.
